False Words
by Chushiki Maho
Summary: The Lady In Red had once been able to speak... "False words infect the soul with darkness." a man had once told her. Sofiel had smiled and told him that was interesting, even though she didn't believe it. How could a simple sentence infect you like a sickness? ONESHOT, just a little headcanon of mine or whatever...


The Lady In Red had once been able to speak.

Her voice had been soft and clear, unlike the angry, primal growls she emitted now.

It had all started with Paul.

Paul had been a normal 23-year old man, a kind christian who went to church regularly. A slim, tall figure, with blue eyes that could stare into you soul and farther, and chestnut brown hair that was light and fluffy. Like a baby chicken, a bunch of puff. The Lady In Red could still remember the day she'd first seen him in this world.

She had been simply wandering the halls again, only to see him splayed out on the ground, eyes closed like a blind angel, a white rose gripped tightly in his hand, even drawing a bit of blood. Pulling her frame closer to him, she had crawled forward. "H-Hello?" she had whispered, cautiously.

But as she got closer… That was the first time she'd smelled the sweet scent of a rose. Ahh… His smelled like vanilla… The vanilla scented candles father used to bring in here for some light before he stopped visiting. The Lady In Red had always wondered what had happened to her dear father…

She pushed away temptations to grab his rose and flee. The man stirred, his eyes opening as if in slow motion. His eyes… truly were captivating. Because that was what The Lady In Red had been. Completely and utterly… Captivated. "Hello there… Ma'am." he said softly, with a small smile.

"H-Hello…" she replied weakly. The man got up groggily, rubbing his temples. "Might I ask where I am?" The Lady In Red paused for a moment before replying. "Guertena's Museum…" She hadn't known what the museum had been called, but Father had always said that this place was in a museum…

"Ah…" the man smiled. "May I ask something else?" He looked at her; he didn't even seem phased by her not having any legs and coming from a frame. "Of course…" she nodded hesitantly.

"What exactly is your name, beautiful…?" he asked softly. The Lady In Red would have blushed if she had not been a painting; she created no body heat. She was simply paint. "I… Am The Lady In Red." she mumbled. The man laughed. "That's quite literal, darling." He seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "How about I call you Sofiel?"

Sofiel…? Ah…. She liked it already… It sounded pretty… "It means 'angel of nature'…" The Lady In Red nodded her head furiously. "Yes, yes please!" she said excitedly. The man smiled and ruffled her hair gently. "Alright, Sofiel. My name is Paul. Nice to meet you."

Sofiel grinned happily. "Nice to meet you too, Paul."

…

Paul had stayed in the Fabricated World with her for quite a while. In their time, Fabricated world time, it was almost like months… But in the real world… Paul had only been gone for 2 weeks. Of course his family would be worried. Paul seemed worried too.

Sofiel, however, had fallen in love. She talked all day with Paul, not even noticing his pacing during the nights, or his off time when he would sit and rock back in forth in his spot. He was slowly losing his sanity.

Sofiel was blinded by love. She couldn't even see that her own love… was slowly falling apart.

…

"False words infect the soul with darkness." Paul had once told her before becoming delusional and pacing for hours.

Sofiel had smiled and told him that was interesting, even though she didn't believe it. How could a simple sentence infect you like a sickness?

"I'll never let anything hurt you, Paul!" she had once told him.

Little did she know… That sentence was one she'd regret forever.

…

"I have to go, Sofiel." Paul said calmly, sitting with the painting in one room, filled with blooming flowers she'd found. She looked at him curiously. "Go where?" Paul sighed, and squeezed her hand lightly. "… Home. I must go home, my angel…" he whispered.

Home…? Oh… His home… Was outside… Sofiel shook her head. "W-Why…? I thought you loved me…. I thought we were going to be together forever, Paul!" there was a hint of desperation in the girl's voice. "I know." he sighed. "I do love you. But I cannot stay here forever… Darling, don't fret, I'll come to visit."

Sofiel bit her lip. "No, no, you can't go!" She wouldn't be able to survive without him… She loved him so much… Why was he leaving her?!

Paul stood up. "I have to go." he stated. He began to walk away. The anger… The sadness…. The loneliness was already piling up. "NO!" she screamed. "I-I WON'T LET YOU!" she crawled furiously, ripping the rose from his pocket. Paul had told her if signified his life. Whenever the rose got hurt, he did. … She… She would make him feel the pain she was feeling right now! Then he'd know how much… how much she loved him! He'd… He'd have to stay! For sure!

Crawling as fast as she could, she finally got into an empty room, locking the door behind her. "Sofiel, Sofiel, open the door, please!" Paul pleaded faintly from the other side. But Sofiel wasn't listening.

She held the white rose in her hands, trembling. Ah… She knew what she'd do! She'd read in a book about a game for flowers!

She began laughing, at first softly, and slowly it began mutating into sick, insane laughter. "Loves me…." she whispered, plucking off a white petal and casting it aside. "Loves me not…" another petal was ripped of. God, that felt good…

"Loves me…"

"Loves me not…"

"Loves me…"

"Loves me not…"

"Paul loves me…."

Sofiel grinned. No more petals! … And ohhh, they smelled nice… Slowly, she brought one to her mouth. It tasted good too… A tear slipped down her cheek. She ate another. And another. "Paul….!" she wailed.

She didn't even need to go out the door to know what she'd done.

_"I'll never let anything hurt you, Paul!"_

Those words were now false.

She sat there, devouring those petals numbly, sobs wracking over her body.

"Pauaaaualllllll….." she cried.

"Pauaaauauauauauauagrnf…"

The more she repeated his name.

The more she screamed his name, the more her voice became distorted.

"… Alrgnh… Aulgn…."

She was no longer Sofiel.

She was once again…

The Lady In Red.


End file.
